


Avengers Chatroom Misadventures

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 17,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Tony created a chat and what happens in the everyday life of the mighty Avenger and what would an Avengers fanfic be without Loki. Of course not everything will be funny and of course there will be feels, so let's get this party started oh and along the way there may be a few "special" guests with me in the a/n helping me break the fourth wall.





	1. Early morning interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of this story will take place outside the chatroom because I want one of my couples to have a secret romance and they can't have that in a chatroom. At this point I own no characters, although I wish I did, but at some point I may place new original characters in. After Chapters 10, 20, 30... I will include an interview with a character so fire away, the first character will be Clint Barton so comment your questions or message me on tumblr @hotforcaptaincold, his interview will appear on Friday.

[Fury has logged on]

[Fury has invited Tony]

[Fury has invited Steve]

[Fury has invited Bruce]

[Fury has invited Clint]

[Fury has invited Nat]

[Fury has invited Thor]

[Fury has invited Loki]

Fury: Good morning

Tony: Man are you serious? It's 2 a.m.!

Bruce: I have to agree with Tony

Thor: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!

Clint: Thor enough with

Nat: The caps lock!

Steve: Good morning Director Fury!

Loki: Why am I here?

Bruce: ...

Clint: ...

Tony: Whoa I must have had too much Scotch last night. Was that Loki?

Loki: Hello Stark

Thor: HELLO BROTHER!

Loki: Hello Thor and stop yelling I can hear you from the front door

Tony: What are you doing here? Why are you in my tower?

Fury: I decided that since none of the agents wanted to watch him I would put him in your care.

Tony: ?

Fury: He has gone through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s rehabilitation program. He no longer wants to take over the world, but he needs to spend time among others before he can be completely set free.

Tony: So where do we come in?

Fury: He is going to live here.

Tony: No he is not!

Fury: Yes he is. I will monitor his progress through this chatroom that you created Stark

Tony: How did you even know this existed? I didn't even invite anyone on here yet

Fury: I see all

Tony: I bet you do Captain, did you follow a treasure map here?

[Fury has kicked Tony off the chat]

Fury: Anyone else have a problem with my decision?

Bruce: No

Nat: No

Clint: No

Steve: No Director Fury

Thor: NO

Nat: Thor stop

Clint: With the caps lock

Loki: Brother perhaps you should listen to them

Thor: ...

Nat: Thor?

Thor: ...

Clint: Big guy?

Thor: ...

Loki: Brother?

Thor: YOU CALLED ME BROTHER!!!!!!!

Nat: I'm going back to bed

[Nat is offline]

Clint: Me too I'm getting a headache :(

[Clint is offline]

Fury: Rogers, Thor, I want you to get Loki settled

Steve: yes sir

Thor: LOKI

[Fury is offline]

Steve: Come on Loki I'll show you to your room

Loki: Thank you Captain

[Steve is offline]

[Loki is offline]

Thor: LOKI

[Thor is offline]

Bruce: Uh did they just forget about me?

[Bruce is offline]


	2. Ship it like fedex

[Tony is online]

[Tony invited Bruce]

[Bruce is online]

Bruce: What do you want?

Tony: Where r u?

Bruce: In the lab

Tony: Why?

Bruce: Because I can't go back to sleep

Tony: Want some company?

Bruce: No

Tony: Why?

Bruce: If you hadn't created this stupid chatroom I would still be asleep.

Tony: :(

Bruce: No

Tony: :(

Bruce: Fine

Tony: Yay :)

[Tony is offline]

Bruce: I regret this already

[Bruce is offline]

[Nat turns off invisibility]

[Clint turns off invisibility] 

[Thor turns off invisibility] 

[Steve turns off invisibility]

[Loki turns off invisibility] 

Nat: Stanner! I ship it

Clint: Oh no

Thor: WHAT IS THIS SHIP WHERE IS IT DOCKED?

Nat: I don't mean a ship that sails Thor I mean a ship as in a couple I want to see together

Steve: So Stanner is...

Clint: Bruce and Tony

Steve: Oh... well... They are friends 

Nat: No Steve they have to get together. You can feel the tension rolling off them

Steve: I don't see it

Nat: Don't worry your head gramps you will.

Steve: :(

[Steve is offline]

Loki: I think you hurt his feelings

Nat: Quiet Loki I have a ship to canon 

Loki: ...

[Loki is offline]

Thor: I WILL HELP BLOW SHIP UP!

Nat: No Thor. To canon is to make a ship a reality

Thor: OH, MAYBE YOU SHOULD LET THEM WORK THIS OUT FOR THEMSELVES

[Thor is offline]

Nat: Clint want to help me?

Clint: No this will not end well.

[Clint is offline]

Nat: Grrr get over here you coward

[Nat is offline]


	3. Uh Oh

[Steve is online]

[Steve invited Loki online]

[Steve invited Tony online]

Steve: Who did it?

Loki: What are you talking about?

Tony: What Reindeer said 

Loki: I am not a Reindeer!

Tony: Your helmet suggests otherwise

Steve: Who made that mess in the kitchen?

Tony: Loki did

Loki: No I didn't I was online with Natasha, Thor and Clint

Tony: Well I didn't make it!

Loki: Like you would admit it

Tony: My tower, my kitchen, I would admit it.

Loki: I'm a God of Mischief I would admit to it.

Steve: I want to know who did it!

[Bruce is online]

[Thor is online]

[Nat is online]

[Clint is online]

Tony: Take a chill pill Cap

Steve: ...

Clint: ...

Loki: ...

Bruce: Tony

Steve: Really dude, a cold joke

Tony: What's that matter Cap, trying to give me the cold shoulder?

[Steve is offline]

Loki: That was uncalled for

Tony: What happened reindeer games?

[Loki is offline]

Nat: Tony 

[Nat is offline]

Clint: Dude 

[Clint is offline] 

Thor: YOU HAVE DISHONORED STEVE, YOU SHOULD APOLOGIZE 

[Thor is offline]

Tony: Bruce?

[Bruce is offline]

Tony: :( 

[Tony is offline]


	4. Why?

[Steve is online]

[Loki is online]

[Nat is online]

[Bruce is online]

[Clint is online]

Steve: where is Thor?

Clint: He went to the store, are you okay?

Steve: Yeah I just don't get why he can't leave me alone. I didn't do anything to him

Nat: Tony is like that with everyone

Loki: He hates me more than he hates you

Steve: Then why hasn't he said anything to you

Loki: I think he forgets that I'm here. Maybe I should do something to remind him >:->

Steve: No, don't, we'd have to report it to Director Fury

Loki: :(

Steve: I'll talk to him

Bruce: Okay better do it now, Fury told him to build a new motor for something. He'll be locked in his lab for awhile

Nat: Stanner! :)

Bruce: Excuse me?

Nat: Nothing come on Clint I can see Tony turning on his computer

[Nat is offline]

[Clint is offline]

Bruce: I'll go too, good luck Steve

[Bruce is offline]

Loki: I'll go too

Steve: Wait, stay, but go invisible

Loki: Okay

[Loki is now invisible]

[Tony is online]

Tony: Hey Cap what are you doing on here?

Steve: Waiting for you

Tony: Why

Steve: I wanted to talk to you

Tony: About?

Steve: Why do you hate me?

Tony: I don't...

Steve: Don't lie

Tony: I don't hate you, it's just that...

Steve: What?

Tony: ...

Steve: Why do you hate me?

Tony: I already said I don't

Steve: Then what is you're problem?

Tony: You know what? Forget it

[Tony is offline]

[Loki has turned off invisibility]

Loki: Are you okay?

Steve: No

Loki: Do you want to talk?

Steve: No, I just want to be alone

[Steve is offline]

[Bruce is online]

Bruce: How did it go?

Loki: No well

Bruce: *reads chat* wow

Loki: Yeah

Bruce: I'll see what I can find out I can hear him in the hall outside the lab

[Bruce is offline]

Loki: These mortals cause more trouble than I do

[Loki is offline]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be real life


	5. Drinking and Cuddling

Bruce is alone in the lab. His attempt to talk to Tony went up in smoke the minute he mentioned Steve's name. When Bruce had asked where he was going he had mumbled something about a bar. So when two hands grasp his hips he has every right to be startled. Slowly the hands turn him around. Since only two people have a key to the lab Bruce has a pretty good idea who is touching him.

Sure enough he finds himself staring into Tony's eyes. Tony looks beyond drunk, it's a miracle he's standing. He's staring into Bruce's eyes and Bruce is shocked at the amount if lust in them. Not that that is an issue, Bruce knows he has had a crush on Tony ever since he zapped him in the lab when they first fought Loki. Tony was the first person who wasn't afraid. He taunted the other guy and had no fear when doing it, but never in a million years did Bruce thing he'd be the focus of the Stark lust smolder.

"Tony? What are you doing?" Bruce asks trying to push his hands off his hips. Tony ignores him and instead presses himself against Bruce, pressing him into the table. 

"Why does no one love me Brucey?" Tony asks and Bruce looks at him shocked. How could he think that? Everyone likes Tony. He's their genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He's a part of this team.

"What are you talking about Tony? Everyone likes you," 

"No they don't! Everyone likes Steve more than me!" Tony wails, leaning his head on Bruce's chest.

"Tony, everyone is just upset that you said that stuff to Steve. It doesn't mean they hate you. Is that why you hate Steve?"

"I don't hate Steve, I hate my father. He would always talk about how "Captain America is a real man" "Why can't you be more like Captain America" Steve is perfect, I'm imperfect," He whispers.

"Tony, look at me," Bruce says but he keeps his head turned away. Bruce reaches out and cup his face in his hands, forcing Tony to meet his eye. "Anthony Stark, no one is perfect. Nat can't go a day without hitting something, Loki has serious daddy issues, Thor has trouble understanding earth sayings, Clint constantly gets stuck in vents, Steve sings in the shower even though he can't keep a tune, and I'm Dr. Jekyll. So yes you're imperfect but you're perfectly imperfect. It's one of the reasons why I love you," Bruce says and quickly clamps his mouth shut when he realizes what he said. 

"You love me?" Tony asks looking deep into Bruce's eyes. Bruce slowly nods and Tony's eyes slide from his eyes to his lips, licking his own. Before Bruce can understand what's happening Tony's lips are pressed gently to his own, but as soon as Bruce starts kissing back he gets a bit more passionate, and Tony moves his hands move to Bruce's pants.

Bruce wants this more than anything, he'd dreamed about this every night, but does Tony want this? Does he truly want Bruce, or is this just the result of alcohol, insecurity and lust? 

As much as it pains him Bruce pushes Tony back and says, "I love you Tony, and because I love you, I want you to be sober. I want you, as you. Not the drunk you that may not remember this in the morning. Do you understand?" 

"Yeah, I guess," He says and Bruce smiles and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on my little genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I'm going to help you to your room, so you can get some rest," Bruce says taking his arm and helping him into the elevator. They ride up in silence but Tony keeps tugging on strands of Bruce's hair playfully, making him smile. 

They exit the elevator and Bruce helps him into bed and pulls the covers over him. As he turns to leave Tony's voice stops him.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone. I won't do anything. I promise." Bruce turns and considers it. If he stays he could wake up to Tony trying to kick him out, but if he leaves Tony would be alone. He bites his lip and then slips off his shoes off and pulls the sheets back. Tony puts his head on Bruce's chest and Bruce puts an arm around him.

"I love you Tony."

"I love you too Bruce," he says and after a few minutes he's sound asleep, mouth hanging open, snoring slightly. Bruce sighs and closes his eyes. Even if he hates Bruce in the morning Bruce will remember this night for the rest of his life.


	6. Work load

[Fury is online]

[Tony is online]

Fury: Stark we need to talk

Tony: Are you going to tell me where you keep you buried treasure?

Fury: So help me Stark I will end you

Stark: Are you going to make me walk the plank?

Fury: I'm warning you Stark on more comment

[Steve is online]

Steve: Tony, Bruce needs your help with something in the lab

Tony: Tell him I'm on my way.

[Tony is offline]

Fury: Rogers, I want full status reports on the team's training regime, team morale, I want an outline for the Rio mission, a summary of Loki's rehabilitation,and a security breakdown of Stark Tower, on my desk a 8 a.m. tomorrow morning.

Steve: Yes sir

[Fury is offline]

[Nat is online]

[Clint is online] 

Nat: Hey Steve, where r u?

Steve: The kitchen. Why?

Nat: Clint and I are going to the movies, do you want to come?

Steve: I can't I have to write several reports for Director Fury

Clint: :( good luck with that man

[Loki is online]

Steve: Thanks Clint, hey Loki 

Loki: Hello Captain

Nat: Well we're about to go to the movie. See you when we get back

[Nat is offline]

[Clint is offline]

Steve: I should go I have way too much work to do

[Steve is offline]

Loki: *reads the chat* Does Fury honestly expect him to do all that by himself?

[Loki is offline]


	7. Private text

Captain: Hey Loki, I didn't get a chance to thank you for helping me yesterday.

Loki: No problem, I had nothing better to do yesterday.

Captain: I'm sorry about the laser

Loki: It's okay, who would know there was a laser above the garage door.

Captain: Still if it had hit someone 

Loki: There was no one around besides us. I was more surprised Stark didn't come to see what tripped his alarm.

Captain: JARVIS told him it was us.

Loki: As an evil mastermind I give the building an A. Stark knows what he is doing.

Captain: I'll agree with that.

Loki: Did you hand the reports into Fury?

Captain: Yeah.

Loki: Including my evaluation?

Captain: Yeah

Loki: What did you say?

Captain: I asked if you were really Loki

Loki: :D 

Captain: I'm about to go into that coffee shop on the corner, do you want anything?

Loki: No, i'll get my own drink

Captain: Will it be iced coffee? :) :)

Loki: That wasn't funny

Captain: It was so!

Loki: Not at all, but I'm actually heading to that coffee place too, so if you want, can you order me a hot chocolate?

Captain: Sure thing


	8. Private text Apology

Tony: Cap

Cap: What do you want?

Tony: Ouch, I wanted to apologize 

Cap: I don't want an insincere apology Tony

Tony: I'm serious. I want to apologize

Cap: So you feel the best way to do this is over a text?

Tony: Well one I'm afraid you'll hit me, and two I don't think I could do it face to face.

Cap: Well get on with it.

Tony: Okay, I'm sorry. Every time I see you I'm reminded of a bad time in my life and I took that out on you. I shouldn't have and well I'm sorry.

Cap: Why did it take so long for you to apologize? 

Tony: I was stupid and mad that everyone immediately jumped to your defense.

Cap: I forgive you, but ease up on the jokes okay, I don't mind a few but not as many as you normally do

Tony: Sure thing Cap

Cap: Do you need anything else?

Tony: No 

[Private Text Steve to Loki]

Steve: Hey Loki, Tony just apologized to me

Loki: Did you forgive him?

Steve: Yeah, he also promised to ease up on the jokes

Loki: That's good

Steve: Anyway are you busy?

Loki: No why?

Steve: I need someone to time me in the training room

Loki: Doesn't Clint normally do that?

Steve: He's off with Nat

Loki: Sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes


	9. Clint's interview

A/n- So here is the first interview and I can't wait to see some of his answers. A special thanks goes out to all the people who asked questions and I hope his answers are worthy. 

Clint: Hi there everyone I'm doing this interview for my friend and I hope you asked some good questions ;)

 

What do you do when you're not training? - IceColdFrostGiant1 

Clint: Well, I like spying on my teammates they never know I'm there :) I have seen some veeeeery interesting things ;) 

How do u cope with the rest of the crew? - CaptainEnderWolf

Clint: It's actually not that bad. Thor is a little loud, but he's a decent guy. Nat and I go way back. Steve likes to train, Tony and Bruce spend so much time in the lab that I'm starting to forget what they looks like, and I'm used to Director Fury and Agent Coulson.

 

What do you think of living with Loki? - IceColdFrostGiant1 Clint: Honestly I forget he's here half the time. Sure he plays a few pranks here and there but so do I. I haven't completely forgiven him for the mind control, but I'm getting there. He's also pretty easy to find, all I have to do is go to Tony's library.

 

Who's your favorite avenger? -IceColdFrostGiant1Clint: Nat and Bruce, Nat is just like me in a lot of ways and I like how Bruce is able to be gentle and calm most of the time but is able to protect us.

 

Are you closer to Nat than any other avenger? - IceColdFrostGiant1 

Clint: Yes there's so much history there. She is my best friend and I trust her with my life.

 

Do you ship anybody? -CaptainEnderWolf

Clint: That's more Nat's thing but I do like the idea of Bruce finding love. The guy deserves it.

 

Who's the best cook? - CaptainEnderWolf

Clint: Steve, for a Popsicle the guy can cook. The only person who comes close is Bruce, but he's always in the lab.

 

Who annoys you the most? - CaptainEnderWolf

Clint: Tony, the guy loves to tease all of us, but especially Steve, and Steve's too nice to say anything back.

 

Is Tony a pain in the äss? - CaptainEnderWolf

Clint: Yes. He's a huge one, but he's not all bad. He did take time out to teach Steve and Thor how to use modern technology.

 

Do you guys ever have movie nights? - CaptainEnderWolf

Clint: Yeah but it's hard because there are all kinds of things to consider. We can't have war movies because of Steve. We can't have anything scary because Bruce might Hulk out. Nat and I hate romantic movies. Thor hates sad endings. Usually we settle for a good Disney movie. I think Loki likes Frozen, although he'd never admit it.

 

What happened in Budapest? - IceColdFrostGiant1

Clint: Oh... Well...I...Nat what are you doing here?

Nat: I'm pulling you out of this interview. No one needs to know about Budapest.

Clint:... Okay sorry guys that's all the questions I'll answer. Thanks for the questions. I hope you guys aren't disappointed.


	10. Private Text, Sexy Times

Tony: I need help!

Bruce: What happened?

Tony: I'm stuck in the supply closet

Bruce: Liar, you said the same thing yesterday

Tony: But...

Bruce: And an hour ago

Tony: Well...

Bruce: and half an hour ago

Tony: So I take that as a no?

Bruce: I'll be there in a minute, just don't bite me on the neck again, it takes too much work to cover them

Tony: I'm sure I can find a better place to bite you ;)

Bruce: I'm not responding to that

Tony: Don't worry I'll do all the talking ;)

Bruce: Tony, I don't see why you can't just wait till tonight

Tony: Because I keep thinking of things I want to do to you and can't wait

Bruce: I'm almost there, keep your shirt on

Tony: Too late ;)

Bruce: Open the door Tony

Tony: Yay


	11. Bored

[Clint is online]

[Tony is online]

[Thor is online]

[Nat is online]

[Bruce is online]

[Loki is online]

[Steve is online]

Tony: I'm boooooored!!!!!!!!!

Bruce: Maybe you should start on that project Fury gave you.

Tony: No

Steve: But Director Fury needs that ASAP

Tony: Do I look like I care?

Steve: Well you should!

Bruce: Calm down both of you, Tony if you don't want to do work what do you want to do?

Tony: Drink

Everyone but Tony: NO!!!!!!!!

Tony: It was just a suggestion!

Steve: What about a board game?

Tony: No way Grampa

Steve:...

Loki: We could have a prank war

Steve: No, no mischief for you

Loki: Fine

Nat: We could watch a movie

Clint: No I can't handle another Disney movie

Steve: Well I'll be in the training room, so that opens some options for you

Bruce: And I'm in the lab all day

Tony: I just figured out something to do nvm

Loki: I'll be reading a book somewhere so it'll just be you two and Thor

Thor: I HAVE A DATE WITH LADY JANE

Nat: Well Clint do you want to watch a movie?

Clint: Sure

[Nat is offline]

[Tony is offline]

Thor: I HAVE TO GO GET READY FOR MY DATE. GOODBYE

[Thor is offline]

Steve: I'm going to go train

[Steve is offline]

Loki: I have to get a new book

[Loki is offline]

Bruce: Tony do you actually have something to do?

Tony: Yes I have an excellent idea :)

Bruce: I don't like that smile, does this have anything to do with what we talked about yesterday?

[Tony is offline]

Bruce: Oh no

[Bruce is offline]


	12. Private text Cute

Tony: You're Sulfur Oxygen Copper Tellurium

Bruce: Really? That's the line you're going with?

Tony: Don't hate the player, hate the game

Bruce: Yeah well I need your help in the lab

Tony: With what? I'm trying to enjoy some afterglow here

Bruce: I can't reach something

Tony: Since when? We're practically the same height and I can reach everything

Bruce: I'm too sore, I can't lift my arms up 

Tony: I have a better idea, come back to bed and relax with me

Bruce: You're a bad influence

Tony: That's not a no

Bruce: No, it's not

Bruce: omw


	13. Ages

[Thor is online]

[Tony is online]

[Bruce is online]

[Nat is online]

[Clint is online]

[Steve is online]

Tony: I want to go drinking tonight. Who's with me?

Steve: Absolutely not Tony

Nat: No

Clint: Maybe

Bruce: No

Tony: But we should enjoy ourselves while we're young!

Thor: I DO NOT AGREE WITH MAN OF IRON, WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE I WAS STILL IN THE NURSERY.

Tony: When you were our age? How old are you?

Thor: IN MIDGARDIAN YEARS OR ASGARDIAN?

Tony: Asgardian.

Thor: I AM 1200 YEARS OLD

Tony: Umm how old is that in Earth years?

Thor: 21

Steve? How old is Loki?

Thor: MY BROTHER IS 17

Tony: What!!!

Thor: HE'S 1048 ASGARDIAN YEARS OLD THAT MAKES HIM ABOUT 17. HOWEVER TOMORROW HE TURNS 1049 MAKING HIM 18.

Steve: Wait tomorrow is Loki's birthday?

Thor: IS THAT WHAT MIDGARDIANS CALL IT?

[Tony blocked Loki from this chat]

Steve: Tony why'd you block Loki?

Tony: I have an idea

Bruce: uh oh

Tony: Let's throw Loki a surprise birthday party!

Bruce: Wow that's not half bad

Clint: But how do we get him out of the tower? He never leaves.

Thor: I COULD TAKE MY BROTHER OUT TO TRAIN

Tony: No Thor.

Thor: WHY

Tony: You might let the secret out. Loki hates training, and since he moved in he has spent maybe two minutes with you. We need some one Loki actually talks to.

Bruce: Like who?

Tony: Steve

Steve: Why me?

Tony: Because I've actually seen you two hang out.

Steve: But what am I suppose to do?

Tony: Say you have some errands to run and ask him for help

Steve: What errands?

Tony: Say you're picking some things up for me

Steve: What things?

Tony: I'll take care of it. All you have to do is go to the stores and ask for the stuff I order.

Steve: What happens if we finish too early?

Tony: Take him to get coffee or tea. 

Steve: Fine

Nat: One question, how is Steve going to lie to the God of Lies? He can barely lie as is.

Tony: Steve doesn't have to lie, he is going to ask Loki for help picking up some things for me. Unless Loki asks about a party Steve won't have to lie, but Steve don't wish him a happy birthday unless he mentions it. 

Steve: Fine I'll go text Loki, and get him a gift.

[Steve is offline]

Tony: That's the spirit, now let's all go get him gifts.

[Tony is offline]

[Thor is offline]

[Bruce is offline]

[Nat is offline]

[Clint is offline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if these ages are right but I'm going with it anyway ;)


	14. Private text Errands

Steve: Hey Loki

Loki: Hello Captain

Steve: Are you doing anything tomorrow?

Loki: Nothing, what did you have in mind?

Steve: Tony needs me to pick some stuff up for him and I could use some company.

Loki: So you won't be here tomorrow?

Steve: Not for most of the day. 

Loki: Oh

Steve: If you don't want to come with me you can always hang out with Thor.

Loki: No!

Steve: Or Bruce

Loki: *shudder*

Steve: Or Clint and Nat

Loki: All they do is make references to Budapest. It's annoying 

Steve: There's always Tony

Loki: Alright I'll go with you!

Steve: Yay! Besides you need to get more sunlight

Loki: I do not!

Steve: When was the last time you were outside?

Loki: When I was helping you test for weaknesses in the tower

Steve: That doesn't count!

Loki: Why not?

Steve: Because you weren't enjoying the sun!

Loki: Whatever. What are you doing right now?

Steve: Boxing

Loki: Oh, in the training room?

Steve: Yeah. Are you ready for that lesson I promised?

Loki: No. I'll stick to my magic

Steve: Okay. What are you doing?

Loki: Reading

Steve: Of course you are 

Loki: Ha, ha 

Steve: So did you want to join me down here?

Loki: Why not Black Widow and Agent Barton are driving me mad

Steve: What are they doing?

Loki: They keep going on about their when they think Dr. Banner and Stark will get together, and then talking about how they need to find partners for you and I

Steve: And you know this how?

Loki: I may or may not be eavesdropping

Steve: That's not right

Loki: Whatever

Steve: So are you coming down here or no?

Loki: Yeah I'll be down in a minute

Steve: Okay


	15. Distraction Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki go shopping
> 
> So this Chapter was written a long time ago when I wasn't too confident in my third person writing so it's in first person, sorry.

"Remember Steve keep Loki away from the tower till I text you. Do whatever you have to," Tony says seriously. I nod and he hands me a list of addresses and I nod. Tony smiles before disappearing around the corner and down one of the halls.

Almost as if Tony had sensed Loki coming, the God appears from the opposite direction.

"Hello Captain, did you still want my company on your errands?" He asks giving the paper in my hands a quick look, then looking back up to me.

"Yeah, thanks for coming with me Loki. I'm not so comfortable with the crowds and this century's New York. It's a lot different than the one I grew up in," It wasn't really a lie. I am nervous when I go out.

"It is I who should thank you Captain. Without you here the only person I have to talk to is Thor," Loki mutters as we walk out onto the street.

"Yeah Thor..." I pause looking for the right word.

"is a loud, wild, lumbering oaf?" Loki supplies helpfully.

"I was going to say that he takes some getting used to, but thanks," I say making Loki laugh.

"So where are we going?" Loki asks and I look at the list.

"Um... I think this says Sears," I say tilting the list to the side. Loki laughs and pulls the paper from my hand and looks at the first store. Tilting his head a little to the side and his mouth pulling into a frown.

"You're right Captain, it does say Sears, but why would Stark be buying stuff from there? I've seen where he normally buys his stuff from," Loki says and I take a breath.

"I don't know. Maybe he's tired of expensive stuff being broken, or he's harvesting things for parts. Wouldn't be the first time he's taken something and gutted it for a part he desperately needed," I answer.

"You sound like you speak from experience," Loki says.

"First day at the tower, Tony asks to borrow my hairdryer, I let him. Next thing I know my hairdryer is missing and Tony has a new invention."

"Did he ever get you a new hairdryer?" Loki asks, his lips are pressed into a line, probably so he won't laugh.

"Yeah, though I still haven't gotten it back from Thor," I say smiling.

"You lent something to Thor? Are you mad?"

"Yeah," I say and he finally starts laughing.

"You're never getting that back, I'm still waiting for him to return things he borrowed when we were children," Loki says.

"Like what?"

"Books, weapons, toys, and even my helmet once, but it was too small for him."

"Wow, and he still hasn't returned them?"

"My helmet, yes, but everything else, no."

"What kinds of books did he borrow?"

"Mainly my war history books," Loki says as we walk into the store. I lead him to the counter where the woman there looks up and her eyes widen.

"Well hello gentlemen. What can I do for you?" She asks and I stiffen when I realize she's checking me out. Loki doesn't even notice her, opting to look at all the people in the store.

"Hi, we're here to pick up something for Anthony Stark." I say.

"Oh yes here you go," She says handing me a bag and I waste no time getting out of the store, Loki close behind me. 

"So where to next?" I ask and Loki looks at the paper.

"Targets," Loki says squinting at the paper.

"Let's go," I say and we walk down the street.

"I'm surprised that no one has recognized me. I did destroy part of the city," Loki says.

"That's one reason I miss the old New York. People now a days are so isolated. They don't notice anything around them, and people are always rushing places."

"It must be hard for you," Loki says.

"I'm adjusting, it gets harder when I'm alone with no one to explain anything to me," I say and Loki gives me a sad smile.

"Do you wish you could go back?" Loki asks.

"Sometimes. I miss the simplicity of my own time, but I love the freedom this New York offers," I say and Loki looks at me.

"Freedom?" 

"Women are able to work, and vote, everyone is free and people can marry who ever they want," I say making Loki look at me.

"I see what you mean. Here nothing is expected from them. They don't have to join the military, or serve those higher up. There are options, choices."

"You sound like you're talking about somewhere else."

"I am," Loki says. I'm about to push further but Loki goes inside the store. I follow and we head straight to the counter, where the man behind the counter looks up and stares at Loki. I tense thinking that he's been recognized, but then I recognize the look on his face as the same one the other cashier had. I can't help but blush and wonder if Loki realizes what's going on in the man's mind.

"H... hi my name is Evan and how can I help you gentleman?" He asks me , while still staring at Loki, who's completely ignoring him.

"We're here to pick up an item for Anthony Stark," I say trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh yes, give me one moment," Evan says and ducks into the back.

"I wonder if this is how all stores are?" I mutter.

"No, I once went to a store with Dr. Banner and it's very different. I suspect it has to do with the fact that it's Stark," Loki says and a second later Evan is back with a bag in his hand. He hands it to me and we turn to leave.

"Come back anytime," Evan says waving to Loki who just smiles. Once we're on the street I let the smile I'd been holding back, stretch across my face.

"What?" Loki asks seeing my smile.

"Evan likes you," I say.

"I doubt that," Loki says.

"He was drooling over you!" I exclaim and Loki looks at me.

"No he was not," Loki says.

"I'm pretty sure he was," I counter and Loki shrugs.

"Whatever. Our last stop is somewhere called Models," Loki says frowning at the paper.

"I know that store. It's where we buy the training equipment," I say and lead him down a side street. We reach the store and go inside. We head up to the counter, there's a woman behind this one. She looks up and smiles, but it's different than the other smiles we received today. She doesn't seem interested in either of us, in that way.

"Hi I'm Liz how can I help you?" She asks and I smile.

"We're to pick up some stuff for Anthony Stark," I say and she nods, she hands me another bag and a Frisbee. 

"The Frisbee is a thank you for you patronage, have a nice day," She says.

"Have a nice day," we echo and we leave the store. As soon as we hit the street Loki takes one of the bags from me. I look over at him and he just ignores me.

"Well that was the last place on the list," Loki says and I panic. I check my phone. No text from Tony. We begin walking back to the Tower when I remember there's a park a block away from the Tower. Once we're close to it I stop.

"Is something wrong Captain?" Loki asks.

"No, I was just wondering if you've ever played Frisbee before." I ask and Loki shakes his head. 

"Let's play," I say motioning to the park.

"Why?" Loki asks and I take a breath.

"Because you need more sunlight, it's fun, it's a good workout, and do you really want to go back to the Tower right now?" I ask and Loki studies me. I know that the reasons I listed weren't the real reason, but they were all good reasons and I just hope he wouldn't call me out on lying.

"Alright, I'll play. If you promise not to bug me about going outside again," I nod and we walk into the park. We pick a spot and set the bags down. I flick my wrist and the disc goes sailing over to Loki. Who catches it and sends it back. I throw it a little harder and Loki catches it, but barely.

"Something tells me you have an unfair advantage in this activity," Loki mumbles and throws it at me. I catch it and send it back with all my strength and Loki catches it but has to take a step back. He's smiling. When he tosses it I catch it but do a spin and throw it like I would my shield.

Loki has to jump and barely catches it. He throws it and I have to reach out to catch it. Loki is breathing a little harder than normal, but he looks like he's having fun. 

"Do you like Frisbee?" I ask and he nods and I throw it far to the side making him run to catch it.

"I wish we had exercises like this on Asgard," Loki says back. He throws it above my head and I jump to catch it. 

"Do you want to do this every week?" I ask and he nods. I go to throw it but my phone chimes. I throw the Frisbee and pull it out.

Tony: Ready

I look up and yell to Loki, "Tony needs us for something!" The god nods and we go to pick up the bags. We walk out of the park and to the Tower. I bite my lip and turn to Loki.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know you'd rather have spent the day reading," I say as we walk into the tower and up to the elevator.

"I had fun, today was a perfect way to celebrate," Loki says then winces.

"Celebrate what?" I ask.

"I have a confession, today is what you midgardians call, my birthday," He says as we step into the elevator.

"Happy birthday Loki," I say as we get closer to the floor where the party is. When we're on the floor under it I say, "I also have a confession."

"What is it?" Loki asks and the doors open to show the rest of the team standing there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOKI!!!!!!!!!!!!" they scream and Loki looks at me.

"I already knew," I say smugly pushing him out of the elevator, where Thor picks him up and hugs Loki to his chest.


	16. Birthday Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday party, need I say more?
> 
> So this Chapter was written a long time ago when I wasn't too confident in my third person writing so it's in first person, sorry.

When Thor puts me down, I look at the other Avengers. Stark has some sort of drink in his hand, that I assume has to be his usual poison of choice, scotch. Dr. Banner is standing closer to Stark than I've ever seen him do to anyone. Widow is watching as Clint blows on some strange device that then admits a small noise like that of a child's toy.

"What is this?" I ask looking at Captain. 

"It's a birthday party for you. We wanted to celebrate your birthday with you," he says and I smile. It sounds foolish but Steve looks so excited, so I resign myself to put on an act.

"Come on reindeer games presents then cake. Steve baked it," Stark says pulling me toward a table stacked with six brightly colored packages. I raise an eyebrow unsure what these packages are.

"Relax Loki. They're gifts from each of us," Steve says seeing my confusion. I pick up one that has a tag it reads to Loki from Nat. I look up at Widow who is watching me intently. I carefully tear at the paper.

"Geez, they're not going to bite you," Stark says earning a laugh from the other Avengers. I pull the paper off of a brown box. I lift the lid and pull out a dagger.

"Thor told me that you're pretty skilled with knives so I got you one," She says.

"Thank you Agent Romanoff," I say picking up another package, the tag reads Clint. I tear the paper and open the box. Of course it's a dagger similar to the one Agent Romanoff had given him. I place it next to it's twin.

"Thank you Agent Barton," I say and pick up the gift from Dr. Banner and opening it. I pull out the item. I have no idea what it is or what it does, so I look at Dr. Banner.

"It's a Kindle Loki, you use it to read books. You can fit a lot more books on that than could realistically fit in your room. I'll show you how to work it tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Banner," I say but I'm a little upset about having to learn to use another midgardian device.

"BROTHER OPEN MINE NEXT!" Thor booms making everyone cover their ears and grimace. He points to a smaller box on the table and I lift it and pull it open. It's a box of Poptarts. I look at Thor who's grinning ear to ear.

"Thank you Thor," I say and the others giggle.

"Guess I'm up," Stark says pointing to his present. I pick it up and open it. Inside is a pair of shoes green and black with blades attached to the bottom.

"Um... Thank you Stark," I say unsure of what they do exactly.

"They're ice skates Loki. It's a midgardian activity, usually done in winter. I thought it would be fun for all of us to go ice skating when Rockefeller Center opens up, and I knew you didn't have ice skates," Stark says and I nod my head to show that I understand. 

"Thank you Stark, it is a very thoughtful gift," I say and pick up the very last present. Which must be the Captain's. Sure enough the tag reads Steve. I look at Steve who appears nervous. 

"Well what are you waiting for? Open it already!" Stark says excitedly, and I start to wonder if this party is more for his enjoyment than mine. I pull at the paper and pull out a old looking book. On the cover it says The Complete Works of William Shakespeare I look at Steve astounded.

"I remembered that you said you wanted to read all of his stories," Steve says and I smile at him.

"Thank you Captain," I say and he blushes a little, but then again he's always blushing. I think it's some strange reaction to attention. I place the book next to the Kindle thing.

"Cake time!" Stark yells and I'm yanked over to another table. This one has a cake in the middle of it with green and black icing and it reads, "Happy Birthday Loki!" In gold letters. There are also plastic cups, plates and forks littering the table and there's a candle sticking out of the cake.

"Why does the cake need illuminating?" I ask making Stark chuckle.

"It's a birthday candle. You blow it out and make a wish, but you can't tell anyone what it is. Otherwise it won't come true," Stark explains and I look at Steve, who nods. I look at the candle and wonder what my wish should be. There's only one thing I truly want. The question is am I going to wish for it. I'm scared that it won't come true and scared that it will. I look at the flame and resolve myself to make the wish. I lean over and blow it out screaming my wish inside my head.

"Happy Birthday Loki!" They shout again and I smile. Captain cuts the first slice of cake and passes it to me. I take it and put a forkful into my mouth. I see others do the same, and I know it's going to be a mad dash to see who gets seconds and with the way Thor's eating maybe even thirds. The cake is absolutely wonderful and I have to fight the urge to shovel the rest into my mouth.

"Don't worry. I baked a second cake. It's in the mini refrigerator in your room," Captain says smiling at me, before cutting himself a piece.

"So what else do midgardians do at birthday parties?" I ask and Stark smiles.

"They play games," Stark answers an evil grin on his face.

"What kind of games?" I ask, bit I'm not sure I want to hear the response.

"Well it depends on the people and whose birthday it is. Since you like mischief I figured that truth or dare would be the perfect game," Stark says and every one except me and Thor groan.

"What is the objective of this game?" I ask.

"We take turns picking someone and making them choose either truth or dare. If they pick truth you ask them a question and they have to answer honestly. If they pick dare then you can dare them to do anything you want," Stark says and all of a sudden I'm very nervous. I'll have to watch my choices carefully.

"I'll go first so you can see how it's done. Steve, truth or dare?" Stark asks and the blonde jumps in his seat.

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Yes. Bruce, truth or dare?" Captain asks before anyone can react to his answer.

"Dare," he says and if it was anyone but Steve I would worry about his dare.

"I dare you to sing that song you're always playing in the lab."

"Fine," Dr. Banner says and opens his mouth,

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain 

Seeing Dr. Banner let go is almost extraordinary. He seems so different than his shy quiet personality, and he can sing. When he finishes we all clap and he blushes.

"Clint, truth or dare?" Dr. Banner asks.

"Dare." 

"I dare you to kiss Nat," Dr. Banner says and Agent Barton looks like he has swallowed a fish whole. He takes a deep breath and turns to give Agent Romanoff a quick kiss. Then he sets his eyes on me.

"Loki, truth or dare?" He asks and I debate my choices. I could pick truth, but that would be opening myself up to things I may not want to discuss. 

"Dare," I say and Thor leans close to whisper in his ear, something I didn't think he was capable of.

"I dare you to dance," he says and I wince. Of course Thor would suggest that. I stand and walk over to a clear area on the floor.

"Do I get music, or do I have to do it without music?" I ask and Agent Barton pulls out his phone and scrolls through his music. I turn to Stark and pierce him with my best glare and growl, "no videos of this Stark or I swear I will turn evil and kill you." I say and Stark nods. Agent Barton finally decides on a song and I listen to the beat for a few minutes and begin to move my body in sync with it. My first few movements are jerky and awkward, but as I get familiar with the song I begin to lose myself in the music. I forget where I am and what I'm doing. I even forget the avengers and Midgard. It's just me and the music. Oh how I've missed dancing. Odin always said it was a waste of time but I still did it. 

The song ends and I come back to reality. I turn back to the Avengers to find everyone's eyes on me and their mouths open. Steve is blinking slowly, Stark is... I don't know how to describe his expression but it's some form of shocked. I take my seat and turn to Thor.

"Thor, truth or dare?" I ask and everyone looks at us.

"Truth," he says.

"What was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?" I ask smirking. The next few minutes are full of laughter as Thor tells us about the time I had gotten him to dress as a woman.

"TRUTH OR DARE LADY NATASHA?" Thor bellows.

"Dare," she says and I stare at Thor willing him to make this a good one.

"I DARE YOU TO TELL US WHAT HAPPENED IN BUDAPEST," he says and Agent Romanoff curses under her breath.

"Um, it was Clint's first mission and he was such an amateur that I had to rescue him," She says and Stark snorts.

"Anyone who believes that story raise their hand," he says and only Clint raises his hand.

"Well you never said I had to tell the truth," She says wickedly and turns to Stark.

"Truth or dare Tony."

"Dare," The engineer says and she smiles again.

"I dare you to go without alcohol for two weeks," she says and Stark's mouth drops open. I start to laugh nut then realize something.

"So we're going to have to deal with a sober Stark?" I asks and everyone winces.

"Ha ha," Stark says and we spend another hour playing the game. Some of the dares were stupid. Captain dare Thor to eat twenty boxes of Poptarts. My question is why Stark had that many boxes in his tower. Some of the dares were cute. Stark dared Clint to sing some Midgardian children's song about a teapot.

I'm barely awake when Stark says, "Well I'm going to bed." We then watch as he leaves the room. Dr. Banner is next to drag himself to the elevator. Thor wishes me a happy birthday before he too goes to his room. Agents Romanoff and Barton leave together but separate at the elevator. Agent Romanoff goes up and Agent Barton goes down. Leaving just me and Captain America.

"This was fun. Thank you," I say and he blushes.

"Well it was Tony's idea, and we wouldn't have known about you birthday if it wasn't for Thor. All I did was distract you," he says.

"Well it was an excellent trick, but were you serious about the Frisbee?" I ask and he nods.

"Of course Loki. Anytime you want just say the word," he says then adds, "what did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, it won't come true."

"So it was something you really want to come true?" He asks.

"I want it to come true more than anything I have ever wanted in my entire life," I say and look at the clock.

"Isn't it a bit late for you Captain?" I ask and he looks at the clock.

"You're right. Goodnight Loki and happy birthday," he says.

Just before he gets into the elevator I say, "Thank you Captain, goodnight."

I sigh and collect my presents and go to my room.


	17. Pranks

[Clint is online]

[Bruce is online]

Clint: Who did it?

Bruce: Did what?

Clint: Stole my arrows!

Bruce: Oh

[Nat is online]

Nat: Someone is so dead

Bruce: What happened?

Nat: Someone stole all my clothes!

Clint: It must be Loki

[Steve is online]

Steve: What's going on?

Clint: Loki is pulling pranks

Steve: Are you sure?

Nat: Who else could it be?

[Fury is online]

Fury: What's going on?

Clint: Loki is pulling some pranks

[Fury invites Loki to the chat]

Loki: Yes Director Fury

Fury: Loki where are you?

Loki: The library sir

Clint: Where are my arrows?

Nat: and my clothes!

Loki: How should I know?

Fury: Loki you know that if you did this you'll have to go back to the rehabilitation center.

Loki: I know sir.

Fury: If the culprit can't be caught you'll have to go back.

Steve: Sir I think he's telling the truth. Loki you might want to look in a mirror

Loki: What are you talking about?

Steve: Just do it

Fury: Rogers what's going on?

Steve: Wait for it

Nat: Was that a scream?

Bruce: It sounded like Loki.

Loki: When I figure out who did this they will pay!

Fury: What's wrong now

Loki: My hair is bright pink!

Clint: What?

Steve: He's telling the truth. I'm right next to him

Fury: Loki think did you use anything on your hair today?

Loki: Just shampoo and conditioner

Clint: Where'd you buy it?

Loki: I didn't... I'm going to kill him!

Clint: Loki, who? Where did you get the products?

Loki: Stark gave them to me!

Steve: Loki calm down

Bruce: So Tony is responsible

Nat: I'll be right back

[Nat is offline]

Clint: Me too

[Clint is offline]

Steve: Did anyone else hear Tony scream?

Bruce: We should go stop them

Steve: Yeah

[Steve is offline]

[Bruce is offline]

Loki: Director Fury, I was wondering if I may have a private word with you.

Fury: Yeah

[Loki is offline]

[Fury is offline]


	18. Mystery People

[Private chat]

[Loki is online]

[Fury is online]

Fury: What is it that you wanted to ask me?

Loki: I want to know how the others are doing.

Fury: Loki you know I can't divulge that information

Loki: You don't have to go into detail, just tell me if they're okay

Fury: They are fine Loki. Though they aren't making much progress, and they keep trying to escape.

Loki: That sounds like them

Fury: If the get out I fear you know who will come after you

Loki: He probably will, but let him come, I don't fear him. Children don't even fear him. And the other?

Fury: He's fine, but also not so thrilled with therapy. He keeps laughing at the doctors, but he doesn't seem like he'd come after you.

Loki: That's good. Thank you Director Fury

Fury: You're welcome

Loki: I shall go back to reading then.

[Fury is offline]

Loki: I hope they find peace like I did


	19. More Ships

[Thor is online]

[Nat is online]

[Clint is online]

[Tony is online]

[Loki is online]

[Bruce is online]

[Steve is online]

Thor: LADY NATASHA I HAVE FOUND MORE BOATS TO BLOW UP

Tony: Huh?

Nat: He means ships to cannon

Tony: Oh

Clint: What are they big guy?

Thor: WELL IN ADDITION TO STANNER, THERE'S CLINTASHA, FOSTERSON, AND STOKI

Bruce: Wait so Stanner is Tony and I?

Clint: Yes

Nat: Clintasha isn't happening

Thor: FOSTERSON IS LADY JANE AND I

Loki: So Stoki is...?

Thor: YOU AND CAPTAIN ROGERS

Steve: What!

Tony: OMG, I'm dying.

Loki: Mortals never cease to confuse me.

Tony: Hey Steve it isn't so bad. You know what they say...

Steve: What?

Tony: Virtue and vice is pretty nice

[Steve is offline]

Loki: Really? Again Stark?

Tony: Sorry I scared your boyfriend away

[Loki is offline]

Thor: I WILL GO TELL LADY JANE THE NEWS OF OUR BOAT

[Thor is offline]

Nat: Ship! Thor it's called a ship!

[Nat is offline]

Clint: I should go too. I have training

[Clint is offline]

Tony: Want to go do science Bruce?

Bruce: Sure

[Tony is offline]

[Bruce is offline]


	20. Dreams

I turn off the computer and walk to the Captain's room. The door is open, but I can hear the shower running in his bathroom. I sit on his bed and decide to wait for him to come out.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" I hear him ask when he comes out. I turn to find Captain America wearing nothing but a towel and the words I had been about to say flee my mouth and I just sit there utterly dumbfounded. He sits down next to me taking in my shock, but then he gives me a smile that holds more wickedness than even I would be able to muster.

"Could you go over to the dresser and pass me a shirt?" He asks and I jump at the chance to move away from him, but the moment I'm standing he stands and pins me to the wall. I open my mouth to ask what he's doing but all that comes out is a moan as he kisses my jaw. I had dreamed of this moment since we had first become friends. I cry out ass he bites into my lip...

"Loki?" Captain Rogers voice cuts into my fantasy.

"Sorry. What?" I ask looking at him. He's wearing a towel like in my dream, but this time I'm able to form words.

"I asked what you're doing here," He says and I fight the blush creeping across my cheeks.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, I wanted to see if Stark's comment had gotten to you."

"Thanks. I'm fine, I don't take anything Tony says seriously anymore."

"Okay Captain," I say and he frowns.

"Why do you call me Captain?"

"It's a sign of respect. You call someone by their rank or occupation."

"Call me Steve. I'm not even a real Captain," he says sitting next to me and I try to ignore the spread of the towel.

"That would be disrespectful to you," I say and he frowns, so I decide a change of topic is in order. "What do you think of those ships Thor found?"

"Brony makes a little more sense to me now. They're both smart, and they spend too much time down in the lab," he says.

"Fosterson seems to be going strong. Though I'd hate to see those two in a fight. Lady Jane can be quite formidable," I add making him laugh.

"Clintasha might work, but they said there was no way."

"Which leaves Stoki," I say and we fall silent.

"Yeah Stoki," he says blushing slightly.

"People must love these ships very much. Otherwise they would have abandoned them already," I say and he blushes even redder. It's rather adorable.

"Loki, have you ever been in love?" He asks suddenly.

"I'm in love right now," I whisper.

"What does it feel like?" He asks.

"Like you're drowning and they're the land. Like you can't breathe when you're apart but you also can't breathe when you're together. Like you would be anyone in order to have them look at you with a slimmer of love and tenderness," my lips form the words and they pour from my mouth.

"Is it anyone I know?"

"Yes."

"Who?" He asks and I bolt off the bed.

"I have to go practice some magic. I'm glad you were not hurt by Stark's remarks," I say moving for the door.

"I'm in love too." I hear and I stop in my tracks feeling as though a knife had been rammed through my heart. I turn to look at the blonde who had become my only friend.

"Really? What's she like?" I ask waiting for him to twist the knife deeper into me and break my heart even more.

"He is charming, elegant, funny, intelligent, gentle, and just a little annoying at times."

"He sounds wonderful. I'm very happy for you," I grind out.

"Tell me about your love."

"He's good, kind, funny and sometimes a little naive," I say and he smiles.

"He's the exact match to me. He's the darkness to my light."

"He's the virtue to my vice," I whisper and I want to kiss him so badly it hurts. I can feel the desire slowly burning beneath my lips. "I don't think I'm good enough for him."

"He's fighting to be good. But the good is already inside him. He just needs someone to see it. But I know he doesn't feel the same as me," he says and I smile sadly.

"Mine doesn't have feelings for me either. In fact he's in love with somebody else."

"I wish I could tell him that when he laughs it's like bells ringing in my ears," he says.

"I wish I could say that I could watch him draw for centuries," I say.

"I wish I could tell him that I love the look on his face when he reads. I could stare at him for days."

"I love how protective he is."

"I love how he makes me laugh."

"I love that I can't think when he's near," I say.

"I love how he makes me dizzy when we talk."

"I love how we can talk for hours."

"I love getting lost in his smile."

"I wish I could say, I love you Captain," I say, then gasp when I realize what I said.

"Loki..." He says standing. I close my eyes and wait for the rejection. For him to look at me and laugh. What I'm not ready for is the crash of his lips on mine.

"Captain?" I ask uncertainly when he pulls back.

"I love you too," he says before moving to lay me on the bed. He bites the shell of my ear making me gasp.

"I love you...Steve," I cry out, before his tongue pushes it's way into my mouth and all rational thought leaves my mind. All I can think is Steve, Steve, Steve.


	21. Morning After

I open my eyes and stare at the young god in my arms. I still can't believe that we had been together. It feels like a dream, a beautiful dream. I look at the clock and grin, it's only four in the morning. If I skip the gym I can spend two more hour like this with Loki. I run a strand of his hair through my fingers and gently kiss his temple. Loki sighs and moves closer to me, his hand is caught between us, trapped against our hearts. I close my eyes and think about all the things we said last night. Every word I said was the truth, and the look in his eyes when he talked about me was real. We're inexplicably right for each other and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Warm lips pressing against mine snap me away from my thoughts and I open my eyes. Loki is staring at me with unimaginable love but also... fear? Why would Loki be scared?

"Good morning Loki," I say pulling him closer to me, and he offers no resistance to me, so it's not me he's afraid of. 

"Good morning Captain. Do you want me to leave?" He says biting his lip.

"You're not going anywhere," I say wrapping him in my arms even tighter. Loki snaps his eyes to me and I stare into the deep emotional pools.

"I just thought since I fulfilled your desires that you have no more use for me," he says and it's like a million light bulbs go off in my head. Loki think I only want him for sex. Well he is about to be proven wrong.

"No you haven't fulfilled my desires," I say pulling him closer, so that I can trail kisses across his jaw and up to his ear.

"What else do you desire from me?" He asks trying to gulp in a lungful of air.

"I want to wake up every morning with you cradled in my arms safe and protected," I flick my tongue along his ear making him take in a breath.

"I want to go to bed at night with you and just whisper how much I love you in your ear before we drift off." Another lick this time to the inside of his ear.

"I want to cook with you. Walk with you. Live with you. Love with you. Be with you the way I've never been with anyone else. I want to dance together and laugh until we can't breathe. I want to kiss you. I want to have you and you to have me. I want to you to trust me with anything. I want you with and without sex. I want you here with me, for as long as you want. I want you to be with me, and for me to be with you. I want us to cuddle and laugh. Kiss and cry," I say kissing him full on the lips. Loki kisses back and I hope my point got through to him. I pull back and look him in the eyes, the fear has been replaced with something I can easily identify, hope.

"I want all those things with you. I want to watch the sun rise and fall with you. I want to stare at the stars and let them see something brighter than them. I want your love and I want you. In every possible meaning of the word," he whispers and now we both have tears in our eyes.

"I love you Loki," I breathe.

"I love you Steve," he says, but then looks worried. Before I can ask him what's wrong he says, "What will the others say?"

"Does it matter? I love you, and you love me. Do their opinions matter?" I ask and he shakes his head leaning close to press a kiss to my collar. 

"We won't tell them yet. I want you to myself for a little while. I don't want the others busting in," I say and he nods. I pull him closer to me and he snuggles into me. I stroke his hair and he sighs. After a while he drifts back to sleep and I lean my head on his and allow myself to fall asleep to his soft breathing.


	22. Interview 2: Bruce Banner

Bruce: Hi everybody I hope you aren't too disappointed with my answers.

 

Bruce what about Tony do you like the most? -PrianaBanks

Bruce: I love the way he's selfless but tries to hide it. He puts up an illusion of selfishness but he does it to keep people away. He's afraid that if he allows some one in that they'll hurt him, but he's always visiting sick children and donating his money and time to charity. I like that he only lets special people see that side of him, that he lets me see it.

 

How do you control the Hulk when you are aroused? -PrianaBanks

Bruce: Well the Hulk only comes out when I'm hurt, angry, and scared. With Tony I feel none of those things. When I'm with him I feel no pain, only pleasure. I feel calm instead of angry. When I'm wrapped in his arms I feel safe and protected. Tony is where I can finally feel normal and happy.

 

What attracts you to Tony? -IceColdFrostGiant1

 

Bruce: The little crinkle he gets on his forehead when he's thinking about something, it's adorable and I could kiss it forever.

 

What does Tony do to annoy you? -IceColdFrostGiant1

Bruce: Tony loves to tickle me. If my shirt rides up too much he can't help but run a hand up my spine, it makes me laugh and Tony adores it.

 

Have you fondued yet? -IceColdFrostGiant1

Bruce: Um... Yeah, but that's not all we do. Sometimes we watch a movie and fall asleep wrapped in each others arms. 

 

What do you love about Tony? -IceColdFrostGiant1

Bruce: Everything. I love how safe I feel with him. I love the way it feels he chuckled with his chest against my back. I love how every morning he wakes me up with a kiss and how his smiles reach to his eyes when he's around me. I love falling asleep in the blue light of his reactor. I love the crinkle on his forehead and I love how I have to practically drag him out of bed.

Do you have a pet name for him? -IceColdFrostGiant

Bruce: Not yet. Right now we only care that the word my is there. I want to be his anything and he wants to be my anything.

Alice: That you Dr. Banner for those heartfelt answers. I hope we can have you back soon.

 

Bruce: Thank you for having me.


	23. Rumor Mill

[Tony is online]

[Nat is online]

[Bruce is online]

[Clint is online]

Tony: Something very odd is happening.

Nat: What?

Tony: Loki is singing in the living room.

Clint: How is that odd? 

Tony: Have you ever heard Loki sing?

Clint: No

Bruce: What does him singing have anything to do with anything

Tony: He also has these new marks on his neck ;)

Nat: Are you saying...

Clint: That Loki

Bruce: Has hickeys?

Tony: Yes, has anyone seen Steve?

Nat: He went to get poptarts with Thor. Why?

Tony: I don't want either of them hearing about this.

Bruce: Why?

Tony: Because I still have hope for Stoki and I'm not sure how Thor will react to his little brother having sex.

Clint: Okay assuming that Loki did have sex last night who could it be with?

Nat: Steve told me that when he was distracting Loki before the party the cashiers were flirting with him.

Tony: Did he get any numbers?

Nat: No 

Tony: Then it couldn't be them

Bruce: Well then who? Loki doesn't leave the tower unless he's with one of us. So who ever it is has to be someone we've seen.

Tony: Loki just touched one of the hickeys and sighed, now he's staring off into space.

Clint: Is there anything else you can see?

Tony: No... wait he just sat down and winced

Nat: So we know he was with a man.

Bruce: That narrows it down to men we know

Tony: I'll just ask JARVIS to tell us.

[JARVIS is online]

JARVIS: I am sorry Sir but I cannot do that.

Tony: What!

JARVIS: Loki and his partner asked me not to tell you about them.

Bruce: It's okay JARVIS we understand, can you just tell us the gender?

JARVIS: Yes it is a man.

Nat: Thank you JARVIS

JARVIS: You are welcome

[JARVIS is offline]

Tony: Did my own AI just disobey me?

Clint: It's not the end of the world Tony

Tony: I know but still, why?

Bruce: Maybe JARVIS has a code that counter acts the one to obey you. Who is the AI programmed to obey?

Tony: Me, Pepper, Rhodey, and you all.

Bruce: There you go, JARVIS is disobeying because he is required to obey Loki

Tony: But I haven't programmed Loki in yet

Clint: Maybe JARVIS knows you're going to eventually so he's starting already

Tony: I don't think he can do that, but JARVIS has a funny habit of getting around direct orders. Oh snap he's logging on.

[Tony deletes previous messages]

[Loki is online]

Loki: Good morning everyone

Tony: Hey Loki, you seem cheerful this morning

Loki: I should be, my birthday wish came true.

Clint: Really?

Tony: Does that mean you'll tell us what it was?

Loki: No :)

Tony: We know you slept with someone last night!

Bruce:...

Nat:...

Clint: Very smooth Tony

Loki: How is that any of your business Stark?

Tony: My tower

Loki: My body

Tony: My room

Loki: My lover

[Thor is online]

Thor: BROTHER YOU HAVE FOUND A LOVER?

Tony: uh oh 

Loki: Yes Thor, I have

Nat: Oh boy

Thor: AND IT IS A HE?

Clint: Run!

Thor: AND YOU BEDDED HIM LAST NIGHT?

Bruce: I'm scared

Loki: Yes Thor

Thor: OH THIS IS MOST JOYOUS! I MUST MEET HIM. PERHAPS A DOUBLE DATE WITH LADY JANE AND MYSELF

Tony: Well...

Nat: That...

Clint: Was...

Bruce: Unexpected.

Loki: What did you think would happen?

Tony: I expected Thor to want to give the guy the Shovel talk

Thor: WHY WOULD I TALK TO A SHOVEL?

Tony: Thor, the shovel talk is when someone's relative threatens the life of their partner if they ever hurt them

Loki: I do not need looking after!

Thor: MY BROTHER CAN HANDLE HIMSELF, BUT SHOULD HE BE HURT I WILL ASSIST HIM IN HIS VENGEANCE 

Loki: That is very sweet Thor

Tony: So who is it

Loki: I will not say

Clint: This is getting boring, come on Nat let's go shoot stuff

Nat: Okay

[Clint is offline]

[Nat is offline]

Bruce: I should go do Science

[Bruce is offline]

Tony: This isn't over Loki, I will find out who your lover is

[Tony is offline]

Thor: BROTHER ARE YOU HAPPY WITH THIS MAN?

Loki: Yes Thor we love each other

Thor: GOOD, THEN I HOPE EVENTUALLY YOU LET US MEET HIM.

[Thor is offline]

Loki: Well at least he's not suspected

[Loki is offline]


	24. Interrogation

[Tony is online]

[Nat is online]

[Clint is online]

Nat: Why are we here Tony?

Clint: We were watching a movie

Tony: Sorry. I wanted to see if you would help me interrogate Steve

Clint: Why?

Tony: Because he's close to Loki, if anyone knows who Loki had sex with it would be him

Nat: That's strange reasoning, but okay

[Steve is online]

Tony: So Steve did you know Loki had sex last night?

Nat: No tact what so ever

Steve: Yes

Nat:...

Tony: Do you know who it was?

Steve: Yes

Tony: Can you tell us?

Steve: No

Tony: Why?

Steve: Because Loki asked me not to tell. He even had me order JARVIS not to tell you.

Tony: So that's how he did it!

Clint: Steve, do we know this person?

Tony: Yeah what Legolas said

Clint: >:(

Steve: Maybe

Nat: He's avoiding the question, so it's a yes!

Steve: No it's a I don't know everybody each of you knows.

Clint: Well then...

Tony: Is he a villain? 

Steve: No

Clint: Hero?

Steve: I guess

Nat: Does he have superpowers?

Steve: Kinda, never really asked what he can do though.

Tony: How old is he?

Steve: I don't actually know, but he looks a little older than Loki... I have to go I have a report to write for Fury.

[Steve is offline]

Tony: Anyone think it's Fury?

Nat: No

Clint: Not even touching that with a ten foot pole

Tony: I'll see what I can get out of JARVIS

[Tony is offline]

Clint: Finally, that means we can get back to the movie

[Clint is offline]

Nat: Great

[Nat is offline]


	25. Revealing talks

Steve: Tony is not letting this go, he really wants to know who you slept with.

Loki: Really?

Steve: Yeah him, Nat and Clint tried to get it out of me.

Loki: Do they suspect you?

Steve: I don't think so

Loki: Thor was fine when he found out I was seeing someone, overjoyed is more like it.

Steve: Well that's one problem solved, do you still want to wait to tell them?

Loki: I don't know, I know how deeply you care for your friends, I don't want their reactions to hurt you

Steve: Loki, if they can't accept that I'm gay then they weren't my friends to begin with.

Loki: Fury might not be okay with us

Steve: Well then he'll just have to get over it

Loki: But what if something happens to you because of us being together?

Steve: Loki I'm a super soldier, what's going to happen?

Loki: You could be kicked off the avengers

Steve: They're not going to do that

Loki: Steve mortals are not as accepting as they should be

Steve: I know but are other people going to kiss me like you do? Hold me like you do? Love me like you do?

Loki: No

Steve: Then do I care about them?

Loki: No?

Steve: That's right, so are we going to tell them?

Loki: Yeah, but let's wait a little I like Stark trying to figure it out.

Steve: Alright, we'll do it tomorrow

Loki: Over the chat or face to face?

Steve: Face to face

Loki: I can't wait to see Stark's face

Steve: You enjoy tormenting Tony too much

Loki: :(

Steve: Do you want to do something?

Loki: Yes ;)

Steve: Not that, I have training in an hour

Loki: We could watch TV in your room

Steve: Okay

Loki: Be there in a few minutes

Steve: Bye

Loki: Bye


	26. Do They Treat You Right

[Tony is online]

[Loki is online]

Tony: So is your boyfriend older or younger than me?

Loki: Older

Tony: What's his power?

Loki: He has the ability to bend others wills to his own

Tony: Sounds familiar, are you just describing yourself?

Loki: Yes

Tony: That's mean

Loki: I don't care

Tony: Okay right now I'm going to be completely serious here, even though you're a pain in the neck...

Loki: Really feeling the love here

Tony:... I want to make sure you're happy with this person.

Loki: What?

Tony: I want to know if he treats you right.

Loki:... Yes he has treated me like no one else has ever treated me.

Tony: Does he respect you?

Loki: Yes

Tony: Does he listen to you?

Loki: Yes

Tony: Okay

Loki: What brought this on?

Tony: I'm not sure, but I don't like seeing people hurt

Loki: Thank you... Tony

Tony: Wow my first name, never thought I'd see that

Loki: I take it serious time is over?

Tony: Yeah, I said my peace

Loki: Tell your lover that I like the changes they made to you

Tony: What are you talking about?

Loki: You seem to be in your head less, you've stopped working in the lab for days and you've been joining activities more.

Tony: Maybe I'm finally warming up to you people

Loki: You look into space a lot and then sigh.

Tony: I could be thinking about food

Loki: No, I recognize the symptoms of love and happiness. I went through them after I found my lover.

Tony: Damn, did anyone else notice?

Loki: No, everyone else attributed them to the excuses you just attempted to supply me.

Tony: Don't tell anyone, please.

Loki: I won't, I just thought I should give her or him credit for bringing your better qualities out.

Tony: Thank you Loki

Loki: No problem Tony

Tony: You really have become good

Loki: He makes me better, he gives me a reason to stay on my chosen path.

Tony: As long as you're happy

Loki: I am

Tony: K, I should go do some work for Fury

Loki: Okay thanks for this little chat Tony

Tony: You're welcome

[Tony is offline]

[Loki has erased this chat]

[Loki is offline]


	27. Out

"Are you sure you want to do this? Once it's out there we can't take it back," I say to Steve. I'd repeatedly asked the same question since we decided to tell the others but there's something different about being outside the common room, and all of them being inside.

"Loki I'm sure, I've already called Director Fury, he'll be here in two minutes," Steve says kissing me. I blush but I take a deep breath. I give his hand a squeeze before dropping it and we walk into the common room. I'd agreed to talk first and then once Fury arrives Steve will take over. Steve sits on the couch next to Tony and I stand in front of them

"What's up Reindeer Games looks like something is on your mind?" Tony says and I take a breath and smile.

"As you all know I have been seeing someone. I decided that it's time you find out who it is," I say and Tony breaks into a huge grin. Everyone's heads turn when some one clears their throat. Tony widens his eyes and his mouth falls open.

"I knew it. I told you so Clint," Tony shouts.

"What am I doing here Rogers?" Fury asks and he looks at me before standing.

"Well Sir, Loki had an announcement and we felt you should know, just in case it affects the composition of the team," Steve says and Fury is looking at me now.

"So Loki, who are you dating?" Tony asks and I open my mouth to answer but no sound comes out, I have to wonder if this is really the best thing to do, what will happen to Steve if they can't accept us. Steve must have recognized the doubt in my eyes because he gives me a wicked smile, the one he only lets me see. 

The world slows down as Steve grabs my waist and pulls me into a deep kiss that I immediately return. I can feel the eyes of the Avengers on us as Steve pulls back.

"Me," Steve says and he lets me go. I watch as he turns to look each Avenger in the eye. Tony's mouth is hanging open. Agent Romanoff is jumping up and down in victory. Agent Barton is counting money out into his hand before handing it over to her. Dr. Banner is blushing and Thor is smiling at me. I smile back and then turn to Director Fury.

The one eyed man looks bored, and I'm happy about that. It means Steve won't be punished.

"Okay, why am I here?" Fury asks.

"Well I am a ex-villain and he is a hero..."

"You could be flying monkeys for all I care. As long as it doesn't interfere with your jobs, I only want to be notified if you two decide to come out to the public," he says.

"Yes sir!" Steve and I say at the same time and he leaves.

"BROTHER I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU AND THE CAPTAIN OF AMERICA!" Thor says and Dr. Banner clamps his hands over his ears.

"Jeez, he does it in real life too," Tony mumbles before standing up to shake bother our hands. Dr. Banner repeats the gesture and Thor quickly runs up to wrap me and Steve in a bear hug. Agents Romanoff and Barton are the last to approach us and Barton does not look happy.

"Don't mind him. He's mad because he lost twenty bucks. He said Stoki wasn't going to happen," Agent Romanoff says hugging Steve and I, Barton pouts for a minute but shakes our hands.

"You bet on whether or not Loki and I would get together?" Steve asks and they both nod.

"Alright everyone as much as I want to celebrate Stoki being real, we do have jobs to do, so let's meet back here at nine to have a party!" Tony says as Dr. Banner yanks him out of the room. I smile and wonder if Dr. Banner is the lover Tony was talking about.

"Wow can't believe I'm saying this but Tony's right, Clint and I have to go train some S.H.I.E.L.D recruits. We'll see you later," Agent Romanoff says and they run off. Leaving me, Steve, and Thor.

"I have to go train. Do you want to come with me?" Steve asks but I shake my head.

"I'm trying to learn a new spell and it's trickier than it looks, I don't want to hurt anyone," I say and he nods. We go off leaving Thor to entertain himself.


	28. Shovel Talk

The only sound in the training room is the creak of the hinges and the thump of my fist in the punching bag. I'm putting all my strength into each punch. It's been weeks since I have been able to fully let go. When Loki's here with me I hold back. I don't want him to see the strength I possess, I don't want him to be afraid of me.

"Captain of America?" I turn to find Thor standing there. I had recognized his voice but it was so low that I didn't honestly think it was him. I stop and turn to face him completely.

"Hey Thor," I say laughing but his face stops me. The usually jovial Asgardian is looking at me with more seriousness than Bruce after Tony tries to provoke the Hulk.

"May I speak to you, man to man?" He asks and I nod.

"I want to discuss my brother with you," he says and I instantly tense. I don't know what he's going to say but I'm hoping it isn't a threat to my life. 

"What about him?" I ask and Thor motions for us to sit on one of the benches, we sit and I'm very aware of how much taller Thor is than me.

"I want to make sure you truly care for him," Thor says and I smile.

"I've told Loki my feelings more times than I can count. I love him Thor."

"My brother is a complex god. He turns all his emotions toward anger. He prides himself on being unemotional and uncaring but he isn't. Hurt, pain, love he does feel them and they scare him. The fact that he loves you and has admitted it to everyone is a step in the right direction but I can not help but feel like he is making himself vulnerable," Thor says and I nod.

"Are you worried that he'll turn bad if I hurt him?" I ask and Thor shakes his head.

"No I am worried he will stop trying if you hurt him," Thor says and I look at him.

"Thor I don't know if you realize this but I don't just start relationships without consideration. I had no intention of telling Loki I liked him, at first I was going to just treat him like a person. Then we started talking and I could tell he needed a friend, so that's what I decided to be. I was happy being his friend if it made him happy. Then he told me how he felt and it was like my heart burst. I want him to be happy as much as you do," I say and Thor nods before clapping me on the back.

"I am glad we had this talk Captain of America," he says.

"I'm glad too. I was almost certain you were going to come here and threaten my life if I hurt Loki," I say laughing.

"It is not I who you would have to fear, it is Loki. He if completely capable of adequate revenge against anyone," Thor says giving me a smile before he stands. He leaves the room just as Loki comes in. The two nod to each other before Loki sits next to me. 

"Hey Loki, is everything okay?" I ask, he usually texts me when he's about to come down here.

"Of course, I was hoping to talk to you alone for a moment," he says and I nod he grabs my hand and I instantly tense.

"What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about what Fury said, about coming out to the public..." he trails off biting his lip, I pull him against me and he presses his ear to listen to my heartbeat before continuing, "I don't know if we should go public. Human's are blinded by their own bias and prejudice and I know that you want to save everyone. I don't want people refusing your help because of their hate. If they were to get hurt because of it I know that you would blame yourself for not being able to help them. On the other hand, being "out" as Midgardians call it, would be able to let people who are struggling with their orientations know that they aren't alone and that there's nothing wrong with them. Sexuality is so much easier in Asgard. There isn't heterosexuality or homosexuality or bisexuality or any other sexuality, there's just love and existence. I honestly don't know what the best course of action would be," Loki says laying his head on my shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't either. I don't think there's really any right answer in this situation. We'll have to discuss it more in depth, maybe find some sort of middle area where we can still help people who are struggling, without coming out to the mass public," I say.

"It'd probably be easier for you if you weren't dating me. A lot of people who would be okay with you seeing a man, won't be okay with you seeing me," Loki says softly.

"Hey, I don't care what they think of you...I mean I care, I want them to treat you with respect, but my love life is my love life not theirs, okay Loki?" I ask kissing him. 

"Okay," Loki says giving me a soft kiss.

"Do you want to go play Frisbee?" I ask.

"Actually I have an idea for a work out, it's just as hard as Frisbee and a little more enjoyable," Loki says with a wink before pulling me toward the showers.


	29. Private Text: Should We, Yes

Bruce: Tony?

Tony: What's up Jolly Green Giant

Bruce: We need to talk

Tony: I'm sorry

Bruce: For what?

Tony: The only time I hear those words is when I've done something, so what did I do?

Bruce: Nothing. It's what we're going to do.

Tony: Huh?

Bruce: I want to tell the others about us.

Tony: Are you sure?

Bruce: Yes it's time

Tony: Should we do it face to face or over chat?

Bruce: Well I don't want to risk the other guy coming out

Tony: Chat it is then

Bruce: Will you be in the room with me when we do it?

Tony: Of course, I love you, good luck getting rid of me. You're stuck with me

Bruce: And you're stuck with me

Tony: And I wouldn't have it any other way

Bruce: Neither would I.


	30. Telling

[Tony is online]

[Bruce is online]

[Clint is online]

[Nat is online]

[Steve is online]

[Loki is online]

[Thor is online]

[Fury is online]

Tony: Thank you for coming.

Steve: What's going on?

Bruce: Tony and I have something we want to tell you

Clint: What?

Bruce: Tony and I are together

Nat: I KNEW IT!

Loki: That is wonderful. I am very happy for you Tony, Dr. Banner

Thor: CONGRATULATIONS 

Steve: I'm happy for both of you

Clint: That's great news

Fury: Why do you people insist on involving me in your love lives?

Bruce: Because we want you to be included

Fury: Well thank you but I have work to do

[Fury is offline]

Loki: So now what?

Steve: We leave the happy couple alone and go do other things

Loki: Okay, congratulations again

[Loki is offline]

[Steve is offline]

Nat: I wonder what those two are up to

Thor: THE CAPTAIN OF AMERICA SAID HE WANTED TO TAKE LOKI FOR A RIDE ON HIS MOTORCYCLE

Clint: I just heard Loki scream, so that makes sense.

Thor: DON'T WORRY BROTHER I WILL RESCUE YOU

[Thor is offline]

Clint: Wow

Nat: We should stop him

[Nat is offline]

[Clint is offline]

Tony: That went well

Bruce: Yep

Tony: Want to watch a movie?

Bruce: Sure

[Tony is offline]

[Bruce is offline]


	31. I'm Seeing...

[Tony is online]

[Nat is online]

[Clint is online]

Tony: So why did you say Clintasha was impossible?

Clint: Because our relationship is strictly a professional one

Tony: So if she were to see anyone else you would be okay with that?

Clint: Of course, she's fine with me seeing... never mind

Tony: Wait what does that mean?

[Steve is online]

Steve: What does what mean?

Tony: Clint said Nat is fine with hims seeing other people

Steve: So?

[Loki is online]

Loki: It implies that Agent Barton was or is seeing someone

Clint: You guys are reading too much into this

[Bruce is online]

Bruce: Come on Clint, you can tell us

Clint: Nat! Help!

Nat: You let yourself slip now you suffer

Tony: Tell us!

Clint: Fine!

[Fury is online]

Clint: I'm seeing Scott Lang

Fury: Dammit! Not this again

[Fury is offline]

Tony: You're dating Ant Man?

Clint: Yeah

Bruce: I thought for sure he was going to say Matt Murdock 

Clint: Daredevil? No way he's too focused on work

Tony: I would have put money on Wade Wilson 

Clint: Deadpool? He's seeing Peter Parker

Tony: What! Spiderman and Deadpool are together?

Loki: Do you know who they're talking about?

Steve: No, want to go for a ride?

Loki: No!

Steve: It wasn't that bad?

Loki: I almost fell off!

Steve: That wasn't my fault! You let go of me!

Loki: Because Thor was trying to pull me off!

Clint: This is getting ridiculous, I'm out of here

[Clint is offline]

Nat: I'd love to exchange gossip with you but I have work to do

[Nat is offline]

Tony: Let's go spy on Clint, Bruce?

Bruce: I'd rather to science.

Tony: Drunk science?

Bruce: No

Tony: :(

Bruce: Do you remember the last time you did drunk science?

Tony: No

Bruce: There's a reason for that

Tony: Fine

[Tony is offline]

[Bruce is offline]

Loki: Do you want to teach me to cook?

Steve: Yes

Loki: Kitchen in five

[Loki is offline]

[Steve is offline]


	32. Netflix and Chill

[Steve is online]

[Clint is online]

[Nat is online]

[Bruce is online]

[Tony is online]

[Loki is online]

Steve: What's Netflix and Chill?

Tony:... Bruce here, give Tony a minute he's laughing too hard to hold the phone

Nat: Steve, where did you learn that phrase?

Steve: Facebook

Nat: Oh

Bruce: Clint I need help Tony's trying to tweet this

Clint: On it

[Clint is offline]

Steve: Can someone tell me what it is

Nat: Well...

Tony: Let me tell him! Please Nat

Nat: No! Netflix and chill is just a way to say have sex while netflix plays in the background

Steve: Oh. That seems like a waste of money

Tony: I personally prefer science and chill

[Clint is online]

Clint:Training session and chill

Nat: Spy and chill

Tony: Oh, is that what happened in Budapest?

[Nat is offline]

Clint: Oh you're in for it now

Tony: Oh no! I hear her in the hall!

Bruce: That's me, remember I left because you kept tickling me

Tony: Oh yea...

[Tony is offline]

Bruce: Tony?

Clint: Don't worry his body will turn up in a couple days. care to join me for a movie?

Bruce: Well since the lab is now a murder scene I guess

[Clint is offline]

[Bruce is offline]

Steve: Geez I'm sorry I asked

Loki: Don't be

Steve: Hey Loki?

Loki: Yes?

Steve: Do you want to Netflix and chill?

Loki: Sure

[Steve is offline]

[Loki is offline]


	33. Halloween

[Tony is online]

[Clint is online]

[Nat is online]

[Bruce is online]

[Steve is online]

[Loki is online]

[Thor is online]

Tony: Boys and girls of every age 

Nat: No

Tony: Wouldn't you like to see something strange 

Clint: Stop

Bruce: Please

Tony: Come with us and you will see

Steve: I'm scared

Loki: He's finally gone mad

Tony: This our town of Halloween

Thor: WHAT IS HALLOWEEN?

Bruce: It's a holiday

Loki: Is that why he's acting like a fool?

Nat: Yes

Thor: HOW IS THIS HALLOWEEN CELEBRATED 

Tony: A party

Clint: Children dress up in costumes and go door to door for candy

Nat: While adults dress up and drink

Loki: Sounds embarassing

Tony: No it's fun

Steve: I loved Halloween when I was a kid

Tony: Wow they had it that far back Capsicle 

Steve: :(

Loki: What kind of costumes are worn?

Tony: Anything. You can buy one, make one. They can be solo, group, or couple costumes.

Thor: THIS SOUNDS LIKE IT'D BE GREAT FUN

Loki: When is it?

Nat: In 10 days

Tony: Bruce we are so doing a couple costume

Bruce: Fine

Tony: Nat you in?

Nat: I guess

Loki: I'll do it if Steve will do a couple costume with me

Steve: Of course 

Tony: Clint?

Clint: Yeah Scott has to take his daughter trick or treating so I'm free

Tony: Perfect! Bruce it's time to plan

[Tony is offline]

[Bruce is offline]

Thor: I SHALL ASK LADY JANE FOR IDEAS

[Thor is offline]

Loki: Let us go plot Steve

Steve: You couldn't resist being dramatic and evilish could you?

Loki: No ;) 

[Steve is offline]

[Loki is offline]

Clint: So much for normalcy 

Nat: Agreed

[Clint is offline]

[Nat is offline]


	34. Fury'd

[Steve is online]

[Nat is online]

[Clint is online]

[Bruce is online]

[Loki is online]

Steve: Help Loki! Someone took all my clothes when I was in the shower.

Loki: I'd love to, but I'm locked in my room while foolish Midgardian music is blasting from Odin knows where.

Steve: Bruce?

Bruce: Sorry Steve but the robots have me cornered and are tickling me. I'm trying not to lose control.

Steve: Clint?

Clint: Someone filled my room with worms. They're everywhere, my clothes, my bed, even my shower.

Steve: Nat?

Nat: I'm trapped on the roof

Steve: How'd you get up there?

Nat: This is where I woke up

Loki: So either Thor or Tony are playing pranks

[Thor is online]

Thor: BROTHER WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAPE?

Loki: I'm locked in my room Thor. I didn't do anything

Steve: What happened?

Thor: SOMEONE COVERED MY CAPE IN FLOWER STICKERS 

Steve: Really?

Nat: Thor do me a favor and open the door to the roof.

Thor: YES LADY NATASHA 

Bruce: I'm going to kill Tony

Steve: Speaking of Tony. Where is he? Shouldn't he be gloating?

Clint: I just heard him scream. Nat must have got to him

Nat: Wasn't me, I'm still on the roof Thor is having trouble with the lock.

[Tony is online]

Tony: Who did it?

Steve: Did what?

Clint: Yeah you're the one who stole Steve's clothes, locked Nat out on the roof, locked Loki in his room, messed with Thor's cape, had your robots tickle Bruce, and filled my room with worms!

Tony: I admit to the Bruce thing, but I have no idea about the rest. Is that why you shaved me?

Clint: What?

Tony: I woke up bald. Someone shaved the hair off my head

Loki: Can't JARVIS tell us who did it?

[Fury is online]

Fury: Happy Halloween 

Loki: You did this?

Fury: Fury'd 

[Fury is offline] 

Tony: I did not see that coming. Steve I found your clothes, and your towels, and sheets, and... are these your curtains?

Steve: Yeah he took everything. I had to lock myself in my bathroom

Tony: Wow. JARVIS pause the robots. Turn off the music in Loki's room and unlock it. Bruce go help Nat. Loki, Steve's clothes are outside your room. Clint I'm on my way to help you. I'm shutting this chat down.

[Chat has been terminated]


	35. Chapter 35

[Fury is online]  
[Loki is online]  
[Fury created a private chat]  
[Fury invited Doom, Bucky, Wanda, and Pietro to the chat]

Loki: Director Fury, what is going on?

Fury: I wanted the others to see what their lives could be like if they allow us to help them.

Doom: Doom does not need the help of foolish peasants. Doom is a King.

Bucky: The last people that “helped” me turned me into an assassin.

Pietro: What we've done to others can hardly be forgiven but we hope one day to make amends

Wanda: I agree with my brother

Loki: well 50% is not bad.

Fury: can you please try and talk to Bucky and Doom? Make them see that they can be different?

Loki: I can try

[Fury has left the chat]

[Wanda has left the chat]

[Pietro has left the chat]

Loki: Bucky, Steve talks about you so much. I know that he misses you and that he'd love to see you again.

Bucky: I don't trust myself around him

Loki: when I was sent to live with the Avengers I didn't know if I would ever be able to treat Thor as I once did.

Loki: sometimes I still snap at him. Hit him a little too hard during sparing or insult him under my breath

Loki: the important thing is to figure out what happened to make you behave that way. I usually talk to Fury.

Loki: the program can help you make sure that you are not just either program's poster child but that you can actually work through the process

Bucky: but what if they brainwash me too? 

Loki: then Steve will tear down ever SHIELD building to find and rescue you and I will help him.

Loki: this program will make sure that you can enter the population again so you'll never be alone

Doom: traitor.

Loki: excuse me?

Doom: Doom trusted you to fool Fury with your rehabilitation and get Doom out of here and what did you go and do? You joined the good guys, you betrayed Doom

Loki: I was tired of running, of hiding and being alone. Now I'm not alone. I have a friend in Stark, a boyfriend in Steve and a brother in Thor. I don't have to look over my shoulder because they have my back. Bucky even though Steve doesn't know you're alive he still has your back

Doom: Doom would have had your back. Doom really did care about you. Now Doom will plunge a knife into it first chance he gets

[Doom has left the chat]

Bucky: are you really dating Stevie?

Loki: yes we love each other more than anything. He's even talked about marriage in a year or two and I would love for you to be there when we do

Bucky: is he still ready to fight anyone about anything?

Loki: yes. Yesterday he got into an argument with Thor about the best flavor of poptart. They were there for six hours

Bucky: when Stevie puts his mind to something nothing is gonna deter him short of a war

Loki: that sounds about right

Bucky: do you really think that this program will work?

Loki: it worked on me and I was already a little more towards evil than you were before Hydra

Bucky: I don't believe that. You may have been a bit naughty but real evil? I don't think so

Loki: thank you

Bucky: can you send me a picture of Stevie? For motivational perposes? 

Loki:  
Attached png.file 

Bucky: yikes, what's with that hair?

Loki: I think it looks adorable

Bucky: it's practically lighting up the room

Loki: yes I guess it is. In his defense I had just returned his hair to it's natural color after a prank gone wrong

Bucky: yours?

Loki: Clint's

Bucky: thank you Loki. Hopefully I'll see you real soon

Loki: I look forward to it

[Bucky has left the chat]

[Loki has left the chat]


	36. Doom

[Bucky is online]

[Doom is online]

Doom: whatever your intentions are Barnes Doom has no time for them. Doom is busy plotting revenge on Loki

Bucky: look I know you feel that loki betrayed us

Doom: not us just Doom. Doom thought Loki liked Doom

Bucky: you have feelings for Loki?

Doom: had. No more Loki will be destroyed like the rest of the Avengers when Doom gets out of here

[Pietro is online]

Pietro: with an attitude like that you'll never be able to get out of here

Doom: Doom will not submit to anyone. Doom is a King

Bucky: well you're acting like a child that didn't get his way and is now throwing a tantrum. Grow up

Doom: YOU DARE INSULT DOOM! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!

Pietro: when you scream on the computer you don't need to scream out loud

Doom: you cannot talk to Doom that way

[Pietro has left the chat]

[Bucky has left the chat]

Doom: mark Doom’s words Loki and Captain Rogers. You will pay dearly for what you have done to Doom.

[Doom has left the chat]


	37. The man who has everything

[Steve is online]

[Loki is online]

[Bruce is online]

[Clint is online]

[Natasha is online]

[Thor is online]

[Bruce invited Rhodey to the chat]

[Rhodey is online]

[Rhodey blocked Tony from this chat]

Rhodey: thanks Bruce

Steve: what's going on?

Bruce: this is James Rhodes, a good friend of Tony's. He's agreed to help me plan Tony's birthday

Rhodey: honestly your best bet is to let him spoil you all with whatever he has planned

Loki: I'm sorry but isn't the point of a birthday to spoil the celebrant?

Rhodey: usually. Tony is a special case though

Natasha: what do you mean?

Rhodey: have you ever heard the expression what do you get the man that has everything?

Clint: yes, I've been thinking about that in regards to Tony's birthday recently

Rhodey: Tony has everything he could ever want of need as far as possessions go. But what he wanted more than anything growing up was people to celebrate with, that are around him not because they want something or are being paid to be there. All Tony wants is friends to hang out with him.

Natasha: do you happen to know what Tony has planned for us?

Bruce: I do actually, Pepper gave me a heads up. Tony rented an arcade out for the day and is opening it for us and a local orphanage. 

[Pepper is online]

Pepper: he's also intending to rent a mini golf course for his birthday

Clint: okay so then why do we need to plan his birthday?

Bruce: because he still deserves something. I'm going to make him a cake and Pepper is gonna hire people to set up a private party for us here at the tower.

Rhodey: we wanted to do a nostalgia thing, so I got some pictures of when Tony and I were younger that we can all laugh at. I was hoping you would each provide ones of yourselves

Natasha: I might be able to find one, the red room doesn't take pictures but Clint did

Thor: I can ask mother for portraits of us as children. 

Loki: she was always painting us from memories so there should be some interesting ones.

Loki: pass on my love to her

Thor: actually she is visiting here soon

Loki: WHAT!

Thor: yes she is visiting for yule next month

Steve: does that mean I get to meet her?

Loki: apparently so. I have no doubt she will adore you

Rhodey: okay team. We have our mission

[Everyone left the chat]


	38. Steps

[Tony is online]

[Steve is online]

[Bruce is online]

Bruce: so meeting the parents is a big step

Tony: huge step, astronomical step

Steve: you guys are putting too much on it. I'm sure everything will be fine

Bruce: I don't know. His mom is a Queen and a goddess

Tony: double yikes

Steve: guys you're going to make me more anxious

Tony: so you admit to being nervous?

Steve: well yeah, this could make or break our relationship

Bruce: at least you aren't meeting his Dad

Steve: Odin is not his dad

Tony: true but he is Queen Frigga's husband so you'll have to put up with him somewhat

Steve: Loki already said that there's no way I'm ever going to meet Odin and I'm glad because I'd probably punch him

Tony: wow Mr. Apple Pie has some spice to him

Steve: trust me, of you knew half the stuff he did you'd punch him too

[Loki is online]

Loki: ummm I may have messed up a little. 

Steve: what happened

Loki: I was walking and I banged into your bike and it fell over and something broke off

Steve: oh okay. I'll fix it when I go down to wash it

Loki: thanks, I'm sorry

Steve: it's fine baby

Loki: :)

[Bruce left the chat]

[Tony left the chat]

[Steve left the chat]

[Loki left the chat]

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of this story will take place outside the chatroom because I want one of my couples to have a secret romance and they can't have that in a chatroom. At this point I own no characters, although I wish I did, but at some point I may place new original characters in. After Chapters 10, 20, 30... I will include an interview with a character so fire away, the first character will be Clint Barton so comment your questions or message me on tumblr @hotforcaptaincold, his interview will appear on Friday.


End file.
